road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
All Stars
All Stars Lyrics Jason: Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed Sam She was looking kind of dumb, with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an 'L' on her forehead Jason and Kyle Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense, not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb Kyle and Tina: So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Jason and Karen with StreakyTeen: Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Tina: It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up, now wait 'til you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture Kitty: The ice we skate is getting pretty thin Jason (with Kitty): The waters getting warm, so you might as well swim My world's on fire how about yours (That's the way I like it and I never get bored) Jason, Karen and James with StreakyTeen: Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid All that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold James: Go for the moon Go for the moon Go for the moon Go for the moon Karen: Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars Jason: Somebody once asked, could I spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place Sam: I said, Yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Kyle and Tina: Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb Tina and Camilla: So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets You'll never know if you don't go (StreakyTeen: go!) You'll never shine if you don't glow (Camilla: you don't glow!) Jason and Karen with StreakyTeen: Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Camilla: And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Songs